Dean and Cas A Youtuber AU
by Madi Winchester
Summary: "Destiel? What the hell is Destiel?" Dean had a confused look on his face as he stared at the computer screen. "I, um…" Cas cleared his throat. "Apparently it's a 'ship' name." "A what?" "A ship name, as in people ship us together." "Okay, what the hell is a ship?" "Like...people see us as a couple, or something. I think-" At that, Dean scoffed. "A couple? No way" AU/OOC/DESTIEL
1. Chapter 1

**_Description:_**

"Destiel? What the hell is Destiel?" Dean had a confused look on his face as he stared at the computer screen.

"I, um…" Cas cleared his throat. "Apparently it's a 'ship' name."

"A what?"

"A ship name, as in people ship us together."

"Okay, what the hell is a ship?"

"Like...people see us as a couple, or something. I think-" At that, Dean scoffed.

"A couple? Don't they know we're just best friends? And not gay?"

"It doesn't seem to matter, Dean…oh, look- apparently they've made fanart." Castiel clicked on a link, and when the image appeared, Dean's green eyes widened.

"Okay, that's all for now."

Dean and Cas are both very famous Youtubers, both known for their silly videos together. They've known each other for several years since a collab they did together, and since then decided to make their own channel together. The two are famous worldwide, with a large fanbase, and many who have shown to 'ship' the two very close friends. After a while of knowing about the ship, called 'Destiel', the two begin to play with their fans a little. Doing fun games over their channel during videos, only edging the shippers on. All goes crazy when one day, Dean and Cas both find tweets daring the two to do "The Kissing Challenge", a challenge where you have to put a flavor of chapstick on your lips, kiss the other person, and they have to guess what it is. The two Youtubers are known to not let their fans down, and they definitely won't this time. But what happens when the two best friends end up falling in love?

 ** _A/N- This idea randomly occurred to me as I laid in my bed, thinking of ideas for my other Fanfiction that I'm writing the first chapter of currently. I've decided to put that one on hold and work on this one. Anyway, I hope that you guys like this fanfiction, and feel free to share with friends :) Also, if you want to comment ideas, feel free. I'm open to_** **_suggestions_**. **_xD_**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Dean's Perspective**

"Dammit, Cas, not again!" Dean fell back onto the bed, Castiel beside him as they recorded their video for that week. He shook with laughter, sitting up with his eyes crinkled, looking over at Cas with green eyes shining. Dean looked towards the camera, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "I'm telling you...where did I get this one?"

"eBay, remember?" Cas asked with a cheeky grin, only causing Dean to laugh harder.

"Dude, that wasn't even funny!"

"Why are you laughing then?" This earned Castiel a playful punch to the shoulder.

"Oh, shut it." Dean rolled his eyes, looking to the camera once again. "Well guys, that's all for this week's video. I'm sorry about Cas here's behavior. Anyway, next week we're doing a Q&A, so hit us up on twitter with some questions using the hashtag, #HashtagAskDeanandCas." Dean gave his signature grin, followed with a wink before getting up to stop the video. "I can't believe you."

"What?!" Castiel asked innocently, blinking.

"You grabbed my crotch three times in the entirety of that video!" Dean said with a laugh.

"What, did I make you uncomfortable?"

"You're a dork."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Shut it. I bet it's on the video." A chuckle escaped Dean's lips.

"Let the fans see our amazing friendship." Cas got up from the edge of the bed, sticking his tongue out at Dean who just rolled his eyes in return.

"Fine." He huffed, unable to contain more laughter. Dean then grabbed the camera off of it's stand, walking to the computer room as he plugged the camera into the computer. "Come on, Cas! Video editing."

"Just one minute, Dean. I am posting to Twitter." Dean sighed as the video came up, going through it. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out, a notification from Twitter. Castiel had tagged him in a post.

 **'New** **video** **coming out** **today...let's** **just** **say** **deanwinchester** **can't** **keep** **his hands** **to himself.'**

Castiel walked into the room with a smirk, and Dean groaned.

"Two can play at that game.." Dean smirked, quickly replying to Castiel's tweet.

 **' castielnovak I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure it was you who kept grabbing my crotch.'** Dean hit post with a smirk still on his face, and Cas just rolled his eyes, plopping down in the seat next to Dean.

"Let's just get to editing, you idiot."

A few hours later, the video was up, and Cas snickered as he scrolled through the replies on their tweets earlier on their laptop. Dean walked over, his eyes scanning the screen. A certain word caught the man's attention.

"Destiel? What the hell is Destiel?" Dean had a confused look on his face as he stared at the computer screen.

"I, um…" Cas cleared his throat. "Apparently it's a 'ship' name."

"A what?"

"A ship name, as in people ship us together."

"Okay, what the hell is a ship?"

"Like...people see us as a couple, or something. I think-" At that, Dean scoffed.

"A couple? Don't they know we're just best friends? And not gay?"

"It doesn't seem to matter, Dean…oh, look- apparently they've made fanart." Castiel clicked on a link, and when the image appeared, Dean's green eyes widened.

"Okay, that's all for now." He immediately closed the laptop, going into the kitchen to find something to eat, Cas soon following after him.

"Huh. So, I guess people ship us then…"

"Yeah, guess so. It's not happening, though." Dean grumbled, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"I..never said it was, Dean. But, let the fans ship us if they'd like."

"What? Why? That's ridiculous. And that...fanart, I did not need to see." With that, Castiel let out a sigh.

"Look, Dean. We might not agree with it, but we can't stop our fans, okay? Just let them do whatever. We won't let it get to us." He placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, offering a reassuring smile. Dean's eyes move to Cas' hand, gently shrugging off his shoulder, popping the cap of the beer off.

"Fine, I guess." Dean took a drink of the beer, going to sit at the table. "I can't say it won't bother me sometimes. I just don't want this 'ship' to get out of control and ruin our friendship, ya know?" Castiel nods.

"Yeah, I get it, Dean. I won't let it." Cas then grabs a bottle of water, going to sit across from Dean.

"So….you think that we'll get any questions?"

"Cas, we always do. This time won't be any different." He took another swig of beer, looking down at the table.

"Yeah, I suppose."" Cas chuckled, checking Youtube on his phone. So far in half an hour, they had over one hundred thousand views, ten thousand likes and over one hundred comments.

"Any mentions of Destiel in there?" Dean asked, taking another drink.

"Yes, quite a few. It's my fault," he let out a breathy laugh. "For grabbing your crotch so many times." Just then, an idea occurred to Dean.

"Ya know...let's play with their heads a little-" He stated.

"What do you mean?"

"We could play with the shippers heads..maybe get 'em to stop shipping us." Dean shrugged, finishing off his beer. "Dunno, it was just a thought."

"No, maybe it could work. What would we do though?"

"Well, like today with you grabbing my crotch, I guess we could do what could be considered 'flirtatious' things."

"Dean, that will only edge them on." Castiel watched him, taking a drink of water.

"Well...it could be fun anyways?"

"Fine- whatever. Plus, we usually do things they consider flirtatious anyways." Dean chuckled in response.

"Damn right we do." He stood up, tossing the beer in the trash and going over to the fridge to grab another.

"Dean, are you sure you want to be drinking so much tonight? We have things to do tomorrow."

"Like what-?" Cas shrugged.

"I don't know, I was hoping to maybe go out. Just have some fun. Can't do that with a hangover."

"Dude, it's only my second beer." Dean scoffed, going to sit down again with it.

"Right. And it takes you forever to get drunk. Whatever, Dean." Castiel rolled his eyes, taking a drink of water. "You should drink water, like me. Be healthy."

"I am healthy!" Dean laughed. "I drink water, I'm just not drinking it now."

"Yeah, whatever-" Cas teased, scrolling through twitter. "Hm...there's some people who are wanting us to do the Kissing Challenge."

"Cas, no way."

"We won't. Don't worry. We'll play with their heads and see if it works." He grins, getting up and setting his water bottle on the table, checking the clock. "It's ten o'clock now, I'm going to get some sleep." Cas headed to the bedroom they shared, it was rather spacey with two well sized beds inside, along with a bookshelf and a desk. Meanwhile, Dean sat in the kitchen, soon finishing off his beer before following Cas upstairs. Castiel had pulled his shirt off, back turned to the door as he slid his shirt on over his head. Dean just left to stare, blinking himself out of his haze after a minute. Soon, Castiel turned around, offering a smile to Dean who moved to the bed.

"You look tired, Dean." He said, moving over to Dean, who nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I am. This day's been...crazy." Dean chuckled nervously. God, it was just a ship but it was getting to his head. Every movement Cas made towards Dean felt awkward and weird, and he tried hiding it.

"It sure has." Castiel replied, his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Don't worry, tomorrow will be different." He smiled softly, pulling Dean into a hug. Dean couldn't help but lean into the hug, closing his eyes as he rested his head on Cas' shoulder.

"Goodnight, Cas.." He murmured. God, this man was his best friend. He shouldn't feel awkward around him. Dean pulled away from the hug, moving to his bed and grabbing his pajama pants, sliding his shirt off and unzipping his jeans. Cas was now in bed, eyes closed and Dean took this moment to pull his pants down and slip into his pajama pants. He stayed without a shirt, crawling into bed and closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

 **Castiel's Perspective**

Castiel slowly opened his eyes, sitting up in bed. His head moved to the clock, eyes landing on the time. It was only one in the morning. Cas looked towards Dean, still fast asleep on his bed, sighing as he reached towards his phone on the bedside table. There were many new comments on their videos, and Castiel took this time to scroll through them, maybe replying to some. There were several that talked about Destiel, some even said that Dean and Cas were secretly together, or that they were in love but not together yet. Cas sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. Half of what they were saying was true. After many years, Castiel had begun to fall in love with his best friend. While, on the other half, Dean didn't return his feelings, and, Castiel had never told him. Hell, Dean even thought that Cas was as straight as a ruler. He sighed, replying to a comment that said:

 **'omg, you two are so cute!'**

There was a slight smile on his face as he replied.

 **' kaylawinchester1 well thank you. We appreciate that. :) but, we are not a couple. I just think we need to clear that up.'**

"Sadly…" Cas muttered, shutting his phone off and placing it back on the bedside table, rolling over in the bed and letting out a long sigh. He knew that things were going to get seriously crazy around here.

"Cas! Cas- wake up!" Castiel woke up that morning to Dean shaking him, a grin on his face as he stood shirtless above him. He opened his eyes slightly, rolling over on his stomach and groaning.

"Hmph." Cas muttered into the pillow. After a few seconds, he felt hands on his waist, resting there for a few seconds before pulling Cas off of the bed. "Hey!" He shouted, Dean's hands still on his waist as he pulled him off, laughing. Castiel fell to the floor with a light thud, looking up into Dean's green eyes. "You're a dick."

"But I'm you're dick."

"Okay, please don't say that again-"

"Yeah, I definitely won't be." Dean let out a nervous laugh, helping Castiel up. Once up, Cas punched Dean gently in the shoulder. He couldn't help but feel as though Dean's hands were still on his waist, looking down only to realize they were on his waist.

"D..dean?" Cas looked up at him, Dean smirking. "What are you doing?"

"You uncomfortable yet?"

"I, um- I guess, yeah." Castiel tried to ignore the feeling of Dean's warm hands against him, before grabbing his hands and pulling Dean away. "You're not helping."

"Helping what?"

"Destiel."

"What? We're not on camera."

"Well, you're not helping me." At that, Dean raised an eyebrow but didn't question Castiel any further, walking with him downstairs to the kitchen.

"So um, what are we doing today?" Dean asked, looking over at Cas and clearing his throat.

"I don't know," Cas shrugged. "Maybe go out to eat something for breakfast, shop."

"Sounds like a plan." Came Dean's reply as he walked to the couch in the living room, grabbing his jacket and sliding it on. "We going now?" Castiel responded with a nod, grabbing his trenchcoat and putting it on.

"Let's go." He said, smiling at Dean before opening the door. The two walked out, Dean after Cas, both of them walking to the Impala. Castiel had his own car, but they always used Dean's when they went out.

"Wanna listen to music?" Dean glanced at Cas as they drove down the road. Castiel looked at him and shrugged.

"Sure."

"Man, what's up with you this morning?"

"Nothing-?" Cas raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine. Why?"

"You've just...not been acting like yourself. You're being more short with me."

"Well, I'm sorry you pulled me out of bed. You'd be grumpy, too."

"Oh, whatever."

"You're such an assbutt."

"Assbutt?" Dean chuckled.

"Yes. Assbutt." Castiel said in response, looking out of the window and crossing his arms.

"You are the weirdest person I know, Cas. I swear, one of these days we need to make a video entitled: "Cas' Terrible Insults" and just talk about all the insults and names you've called me." Castiel rolled his eyes at that, unable to contain a small laugh.

"Oh, whatever." He grinned, looking at Dean, who's eyes were on the road. Cas continued to watch Dean, smiling softly. Dean was...beautiful. The way the sunlight reflected in his ivory eyes, how his eyes crinkled when he smiled or laughed. Dean turned his head for just a second, his eyes landing on Cas.

"Cas?" His voice brought Cas out of his haze.

"Yeah?"

"You're staring."

"Oh...sorry." He apologized, looking back out the window, a light blush creeping to his cheeks that he managed to hide.

"Nah, it's fine. What were you thinking about?"

"Destiel." Cas replied honestly, still looking out the window. "And how..I don't want it to ruin our friendship. I think-"

"You think what, Cas?"

"Nothing. Never mind. It's all...nothing." Although, to Cas, it wasn't nothing. The man was still in love with Dean, had been for around two years now.

 _And I can't stop loving him…_

 _No matter how hard I try, I just- can't._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- I feel kind of proud of this idea...hmm...well, everyone, here I am with another Part! I'm going to have several parts to this story, definitely, I'm just not sure how many. Anyways, hope you enjoy :)**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Dean's Perspective**

Soon after their silent car ride, Dean and Cas arrived at Denny's for breakfast, sliding into a booth to eat. They'd eaten quietly, having some conversation here and there, but other than that, Cas remained quiet. The two were both awkward around each other ever since Destiel was brought up, and Dean had noticed the instant change in his best friend's behavior. It wasn't like Cas to just ignore him like this.

"Cas, okay, what is going on?" Castiel looked up from his food, blue eyes meeting green. He had a fork full of pancake hovering inches away from his mouth as he looked at Dean.

"Nothing, Dean. Stop asking me that. I'm fine."  
"Well, talk to me then. Usually right now we'd be making jokes about the waitress, or just anything."

"Well, maybe I'm just not in the mood, Dean." Cas said, continuing to eat his food.

"You usually are." Dean grumbled, shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth. Fine. If Cas was going to be that way, Dean was going to let him. But not without a fight. "You're an ass." Cas almost choked on his pancake.

"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me." Dean continued to eat, hiding a smirk as he looked up at Cas. Castiel just glared, flinging a piece of pancake at Dean, who laughed. "And that's the Cas I know and love." All of a sudden, a shriek was heard from nearby, the two focusing their gazes to a dark haired girl, standing next to a light haired girl. Their eyes were wide as they rushed to Cas and Dean, who in turn groaned.

"Oh my gosh! You're Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak!" The dark haired girl rushed. "Is it true that you two are together?" Dean let out a sigh.

"Look, sorry to break it to you, but Cas and I are just best friends, nothing more." When Dean looked at Cas, he could've sworn he saw his face fall, but ignored it when it lit up with a smile, giving a small nod.

"Yes, what Dean said. We are only friends." Castiel cleared his throat, setting his fork down, making a small clang as it hit his plate. The two girls nodded, a look of disappointment on their faces.

"Well, you two would be cute," the blonde spoke up. "My name's Jo. This is my friend Hannah." Jo smiled at the two, playing with her hair. Dean gave a nod, smiling.

"Well, we'd give our names, but you already know those." He chuckled. "Nice to meet you." Hannah beams, her eyes on Castiel, where they'd been the entire time the two girls were over there. Finally, she decides to talk.  
"I love you guys so much. Oh, and- for the Q&A you'll be doing…" She handed Castiel a piece of paper, and then Dean. "You two can't read the questions to each other until the video. See you later." With that, the two walked off, leaving Dean and Cas with raised eyebrows.

"Well, um.." Dean cleared his throat. "That was interesting, wasn't it?" Castiel chuckles.

"Yeah, sure was. Look, Dean, I'm sorry I've been so quiet today, ignoring you. It's just…"  
"It's just what?" Dean looked at Cas, waiting for him to talk more. "Look, you don't have to tell me. But, Cas- we're best friends. You can tell me anything, okay?" Cas nodded.  
"Okay. I'm sorry, Dean."  
"Don't be." Dean looked down at the small paper in his hands, stuffing it in his jeans pockets and looking at Cas. "Come on, let's pay for our food and then go shopping. Sound good?"  
"Sounds good." Castiel smiled at Dean, and once they got the bill, the two paid and then headed out.

Castiel and Dean were no longer uncomfortable or in an awkward silence, or, at least for now as the two walked through aisles and aisles of clothing.

"Dean. Come on, you have enough flannel already." Cas huffed. If he had to look at more flannel in their shared closet, he was going to kick Dean out.

"Rule number one, Cas- you can never have enough flannel."

"Yeah, right. I don't have any and I'm surviving."

"You should wear some of my flannel for the next video!"  
"What, why would I do that?"  
"For the fans! And you'd look so cute." Dean winked as he looked through a rack filled with flannel. Cas blushed, sighing and rolling his eyes.

"Fine, whatever. But this means that one of these days, I'm forcing you to wear my trench coat out in public."  
"Okay, public and a YouTube video are two different things."  
"Not necessarily. Plus, you'd look so cute!" Cas mimicked, winking just as Dean had. Dean huffed, sending a playful glare Castiel's way.

"Oh, shut it." The man teased, smiling at Cas. After a few minutes, the two had a handful of flannel, Castiel groaning.

"Gosh, Dean, got enough clothes?"  
"Nope." He joked. "I'm kidding. But hey, I need a different shirt for each video. Plus, some is for Sammy. Kid loves flannel more than I do."  
"Is that even possible?" Dean told Cas to shut it for the millionth time that day, unable to hold back a grin as he watched Castiel. The way he walked when carrying four flannel shirts on hangers like it was a weight wearing down on him was absolutely adorable.

 _Wait, did I just say that?_

Dean shook his head, chuckling, bringing Cas' attention to him.

"What do you find so amusing, Dean?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly as they walked, only causing Dean to grin.

"Oh, nothing."

"Mhm, sure." Castiel smiled, looking at Dean. "Totally believing it, Winchester."  
"Well believe it, Novak." Dean winked, and the two neared the cash register, paying for the shitload (as Castiel called it) of flannel and carrying it to the Impala, throwing the bag in the back.

 **Castiel's Perspective**

"I swear Dean, you have enough flannel for like...fifteen families!" Castiel set the bag on the couch, sighing. "That thing is freaking heavy!"  
"Hey, that's rude."  
"It's clothing, Dean. It doesn't have feelings." Castiel rolled his eyes at him, leaning back in the couch and turning the television on.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" Dean put his hands on his hips, Castiel looking up at him.

"Um..what does it look like? I'm watching tv."  
"We need to start making our video." Cas huffed, looking at the clock. It was three in the afternoon.

"But, we don't have to post it until next week, we have six more days, Dean."  
"So? I kind of want to post early. For some reason, I'm excited about this Q&A."  
"Fine." Cas turned the tv off, getting up from the sofa and going to their filming room. They both get their phones out, Cas adjusting the camera to focus on the both of them, sitting down on the bed beside Dean. The video starts rolling.  
"Hey!" Dean grins, "Welcome to Dean and Cas' Q&A." Dean looked over at Cas, who greeted the camera as well. "Ready, Cassie?" Castiel groaned at the nickname, nodding.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Okay, so we have a few questions pulled up already. And, for the first question. It's for Dean. winchesterpanic asks: What is Castiel like in bed?" Dean paused for a moment, looking at Cas, then towards the camera.

"Well, winchesterspanic, Cas is very good in bed. He sleeps quite peacefully, too. Almost like a baby." Dean winked. "Okay, next question. This is for you, Cas." His eyes scan the words, and he chuckles before reading. " shadowwolf asks: Hey, Cas...how do you get your hair to look like sex hair all the time?"  
"I, um..I don't really try-" Castiel thought. "I just wake up like that, I guess."  
"So…"  
"Dean, don't you even."  
"You could say…"  
"Dean!"  
"You woke up like this...flawless?" Castiel sighs, rolling his eyes at Dean and burying his face in his hands.

"Oh my God, Dean. I cannot believe you, just shut it." With that, they move onto more questions, answer each of them they find funny or amusing, sometimes serious topics. Eventually, Dean pulls the paper out of his pocket.  
"Can't forget about these! Today at breakfast we ran into two girls, Jo and Hannah. Hannah gave us these papers. The paper I have is a question for Cas, and the paper Cas has is a question for me. Here goes nothing." Dean opens up the folded piece of paper, looking towards Cas. "Why..why haven't you confessed your love to Dean yet?" Castiel sucked in a breath, his cheeks going bright red. There was no way Hannah could actually know…  
"I um, yes I love Dean, but as we've said before, we're friends. I love him as my best friend, nothing more." Saying those words pained Castiel, but he hid it with a light smile as he pulled out his paper. "And now for Dean's question." Cas gently unfolded the paper, his eyes scanning what it read before saying it out loud. "Okay. Dean...have you ever thought about kissing Castiel?" Dean's face went bright red, unable to hide it from Cas or the camera as he began to shake his head.  
"Hell no. Yeah, Cas is amazing, but guys..I'm not gay." Dean takes a deep breath. "And neither is Cas. I understand that you all ship us together, but I'm sorry, it's just not happening." Dean set down his paper, looking at Cas. In that moment, he wondered if what he'd just said was the truth. Because, he couldn't tell. Everytime he looked into his best friends gorgeous eyes..he melted, and sometimes...Dean just didn't know how to handle it.

"Well," Castiel's voice broke Dean from his thoughts. "That's all for today's video! Hope you enjoyed, and if you want, you can leave suggestions for future videos in the comments below." Cas gave a grin, Dean flashing a wink to the camera as Castiel got up and stopped the recording.

"Dean.." Cas trailed off. Dean remained silent. "Dean, we need to talk about-"  
"There's nothing to talk about, Cas." Dean snapped, cutting Castiel off. He stood up, grabbing the camera and going to the editing room. "And that's it."  
"Dean-"  
"Look, Cas, I'm honestly sick of our fans doing this. Sure, they can ship us, but they're practically forcing it on us."  
"Why are you acting like this is my fault?"

"Just..Cas, I need some time alone. I"m going to edit the video. I'll see you later." Castiel sighed, nodding slowly.

"Alright. Holler if you need me." With that, Cas padded to the living room, sinking into the couch cushions and closing his eyes. His hand rested on the remote, but didn't do anything, his thoughts whirling. It was annoying. This wasn't Cas' fault that their fans were asking questions about them, and Dean was acting like it was. He huffed, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at the wall. After several more minutes of just sitting on the couch, staring off into space, Cas finally got up, walking to the editing room, opening the door roughly. Dean shot around, looking at Cas.

"What the hell, man? Easy." Dean shot at him, only firing Cas up more.  
"Look, Dean, we need to talk. And no, you can't just tell me that we'll talk later, or that it doesn't matter. Because you know what? I need to get this off my damn chest." Castiel walked further into the room, slamming the door shut. He had Dean's attention. "Don't act like the fans asking questions about our 'relationship' is my fault. Because, it's not. What? You think I made them do it? No, and neither did you. But I'm not blaming you." Castiel combed his fingers through his hair as Dean watched him, green eyes raking his body.

"I know, Cas.."  
"No, I'm not done, Dean. Look- you are my best friend. And I love the freaking hell out of you, but you can be a real dick sometimes! So what they ask questions? Maybe they're just curious."  
"Curiosity killed the-"  
"Shut it, Dean. I don't want to hear it. What I'm saying is, we need to figure out what the hell is going on between us. Okay? And I don't want to hear you say 'I'm not gay' one more time. It's crap. And I'm not saying we date or whatever, I'm saying we give the fans a chance. And maybe...us in the process." Castiel muttered the last part, barely audible as his eyes meet Dean's, wide.

"I..Cas, I'm sorry, I-"  
"No. It's fine. I knew you wouldn't care anyways, so-"  
"No, I do care, Cas. I care about the fans, but I care about you more. What was that last part you said?"  
"I uh, nothing. It was nothing." Dean raised an eyebrow, but shook his head.  
"Alright. Look, we'll give the fans a chance. Okay? Like you said." Castiel nods.

"Okay, thank you, Dean."  
"Yeah, no problem, buddy." There that word was. _Buddy._ Cas hated it when Dean called him that, it was basically a word that slapped Castiel in the face. Buddy was a word that told Cas that him and Dean were nothing but friends. And that's how it would always be.

 ** _A/N- woaaahh! Two chapters in one day ~ And they're both a pretty good length. Okay, so I'm going to try and update every day, if not every other day. If I don't post for a while, I apologize, I most likely have writers block, or no inspiration. Suggestions in the comments are always welcome, so feel free! :)_**

 ** _~Madi_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- So I might be busy with school, seeing how it just started back up. But, being into this story already, I'm going to try my best to finish any homework in school (can't make any promises with biology) so updating may be a little delayed. But because of that, I will try to make all the chapters longer. Anyway, I'm glad that you all like the story! :) Anyway, you don't have to hear me ramble any longer.**_

 **Chapter 3**

 **Dean's Perspective**

It'd been a couple of days since the talk that Castiel and Dean had, and they hadn't been talking as much as usual. Yes, the occasional Hello's and how are you doings, the goodnights before they went to bed. Sometimes Dean would say goodnight to Castiel and he wouldn't respond, just grunt and roll on his stomach, ignoring him. Dean was tired of it, the silence and awkwardness between the two was slowly killing him, and it only grew worse with every comment about Destiel. Dean couldn't sleep at night, constantly thinking about Castiel and where the hell their relationship was going. This was exactly what Dean had feared, that Destiel would soon bring the two to end their friendship. But no...Dean wasn't going to let that happen. Which, is why Dean does what he does next. He looks over at his clock, he'd been awake for a few hours still, it was midnight as he crawls out of bed and slowly moves to Castiel's. Dean stood over Cas' bed for a few minutes, debating whether or not he should do anything. After debating with himself for awhile, he finally decided on crawling in the bed beside Cas. Dean carefully moved closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling his small frame against his own. Dean sighed softly, a small smile on his face as he closed his eyes. Soon, he felt Castiel stir against him, soon moving to face Dean.

"Dean..?" He trailed off, looking at him, but not trying to escape his grasp. "What are you doing?"  
"I, uh..Cas, I couldn't stand it."  
"Stand what?"  
"The constant...silence between us. All the awkward air." Dean sighed, his eyes searching Castiel's. "Cas, I...I don't know how I feel about you...it's all so confusing." Cas looked at him, wrapping his arms around Dean as well.

"I...I do, I just, I guess I never told you." He whispered, avoiding eye contact now, until Dean placed his hand under his chin, lifting his head to look at him.

"Hey, Cas. I don't care. Because honestly, Cas, deep down...I've always had feelings. I've just been too afraid to admit it I guess."

"R..really?" Cas watched Dean with bright blue eyes as Dean nodded in response.

"Guess so." He chuckled as his lips tugged up into a small smile. "Cas?"  
"Yeah?"

"I love you." Dean murmured, mindlessly playing with Castiel's hair.

"I...love you, too." Cas replied in a soft voice as Dean placed a kiss to his forehead, pulling him closer. The two just lay there in silence, slowly falling asleep in each other's arms.

Dean woke up the next morning to the light shining through the window, right in his eyes. He groaned, gently hitting Cas in the shoulder. Wait...Cas, in his arms. Realization hit him, remembering the events of last night. Hey, at least they'd made up… Dean slowly pulls Castiel's arms off of him, climbing out of bed, then deciding on waking Cas up. It was ten after all.

"Hey! Wake up, sleepyhead!" Dean laughed when Castiel grabbed his pillow, chucking it at Dean, who caught it. "Oh, come on. Don't be an ass, Cas."  
"Shut it, Dean. You know I don't do mornings."  
"Whatever. Get up, grumpyface." Dean huffed, falling onto the bed. The events that played out next, Dean did not have planned, but he couldn't control himself.

"Dean?" Cas asked as Dean found himself on top of his best friend, hands pinned on the bed, knees on both sides of Castiel.

"Yeah, Cas?" His voice came out rough as he stared into Castiel's wide blue eyes, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"What..what are you- doing?" Castiel stammered, his eyes searching Dean's.

"Waking you up." Dean replied with a smirk, his hands resting on Castiel's waist, playing with the hem of his shirt. "Now get up, asshat." Dean broke out into a grin as Castiel laughed nervously, shoving Dean off of him after a few silent minutes of them just staring at each other.

"Ya know, I thought Destiel _wasn't_ a thing. You're really not helping."  
"Hey, as long as it's not on video, they have no proof that it's real or not."  
"What are you suggesting?"  
"That it could possibly be a thing in the near future."

"Wait- what?" Castiel stopped getting out of bed as he just stared at Dean.

"I don't know," Dean shrugged. "It's quite, um...uh, possible. If," he rubbed the back of his neck, clearing his throat. "If that's okay with you, Cas."  
"Yeah...yeah, I wouldn't mind."  
"But- maybe later on, okay? Definitely not now. I just need time to get my feelings in check." Castiel nods.

"Alright, Dean."

"And no mentioning...any of this on our videos, or the ones you do by yourself. Kay?"  
"Mhm.." Castiel stretched, yawning before walking out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. After a few minutes, he emerged, Dean waiting outside, smiling.

"I'm glad we made up…" He looked at him, Cas nodding.

"Me, too. But that doesn't mean you have to be a creep and stand outside of the bathroom while I'm in it."  
"Dude, I have to pee, too. Sheesh."  
"Oh..heh, okay." Castiel blushed, brushing past Dean and heading into the kitchen. He was starving. A few minutes later, Dean emerged from the bathroom into the kitchen, grabbing a donut from a box, stuffing it in his mouth.  
"So, what today, Cas?"  
"I say we do something together." Cas shrugged. "We haven't talked in a few days, we need to make up for it."

"Agreed. We could go to see a movie."  
"Hm, maybe. Know what's playing?"  
"No clue, but that's what the internet is for, huh?" Dean grinned, getting up to grab his laptop, going to their local movie theatre's website. "Looks like...oh, there's that new Star Wars movie. Rogue One."  
"I don't know...we've seen it already."  
"That's true. How about we just rent a movie?"  
"Yeah, that seems better. Is Suicide Squad out?"  
"Oh yes, it is." Dean nods, grabbing his keys. "Come on, let's go."

 **Castiel's Perspective**

"Dean, no! God, you're so embarrassing. You say 'let's not say anything about Destiel in our videos or our feelings' and then you go out doing these things!" Cas exclaims, face flushed as people around them watch.

"What!?" Dean asks, a childish grin on his face, looking at Castiel innocently. He huffs, glaring at Dean.

"Look, you can't just _grab_ my ass repeatedly. I'm trying to get the fucking movie you asshole."

"Hey, watch the language, there's people."  
"Stop grabbing my ass!" Cas hissed, only to have Dean do it yet again, causing him to jump up and yelp. "Dean, I swear to God!" Cas bit back a laugh, slapping Dean playfully. There were people around them, some obviously fans recording what was going on and Dean just smirked at Cas.

"You know you love it." He said, loud enough to catch on camera. "Come on, just get the movie."  
"I would.." Cas glared, "if a certain person would stop fucking distracting me."  
"Jeez, someone has a mouth tonight."

"Well, I wonder why. Shut up, Dean." Castiel finally got the movie, turning around and spotting the crowd. His eyes widened, then he smirked as the two walked passed people recording. As they passed, Castiel smacked Dean's ass, causing him to jump and then glare. "Payback, baby." Cas grinned as they both walked off and into the impala.

"Dean, I swear you make absolutely no sense." Cas sighed as he plopped down on the couch beside Dean with a bowl of popcorn, movie ready.

"What, why?" He scoffed.  
"One minute, you're all 'Oh, we can't have anyone knowing or thinking we like each other in that way,' and then another moment you're doing... _that_ at the redbox with a crowd of fangirls around, recording the whole thing. I don't get you."  
"Hey, I mean...maybe people need to know. We need word to get around." Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, you're a dork."

"Oh, shut it, Novak."  
"No way, Winchester. Come on- really, Dean? Give me the damn remote. You suck at operating."  
"Noooo.." Dean whined. "You always control the tv!"  
"And you wonder why? You haven't clicked play and it's been on the main screen for like, ten minutes."  
"I've been waiting for you."  
"Well, you could've played it when I walked in the room, doofus." Castiel pried the remote from Dean's hands, grumbling as he clicked play, Dean biting back a laugh. "Shut it, assbutt."  
"There you go with that name Again. _Assbutt._ " Dean earned himself a playful smack, laughing.

"Shut up, Dean. The movie's starting."

"But you're a prettier sight than that movie.."  
"God, you're such a flirt. Pay attention."  
"Fine." Dean huffed, but as the movie played, he would sneak glances at Castiel. It was nice, he sat there, slumped against Dean, relaxed, his face breaking out into a smile every now and then, or his eyes crinkling as he began to laugh. Maybe he did have a thing for his best friend….

 _ **A/N- So I actually finished this last night, and it took all I had not to update it then so that I had something to post today. Hope that you guys liked this chapter :) 3 Also as I've said, I hope to post daily and if not, every other day. I'm most likely going to immediately go into writing Chapter four two days early, so just know that this story really means a lot to me, aha. Bai guys 33**_

 _ **P.S~ maybe you all could give me ideas for the next chapter? That'd be awesome ^~^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- Soooo school's started back up! Heh, yeah, it sucks. But I'm going to really try to continue updating this story regularly. But, sometimes I'll probably have lots of school work, so I'm sorry if there's times I don't update when I usually do. :)**_

 **Chapter 4**

 **Dean's Perspective**

Approximately one week later, Dean and Cas sat at the kitchen table, Dean with a beer and Cas with a water as usual.

"So, Cas-" Dean took a drink, smiling. The past week had been going good, they'd been flirting a lot more than usual, the two going back and forth, Dean mostly. After the scene at redbox, the video had gone viral on YouTube, but really, the two didn't mind. Cas and Dean never brought up anything about the two during their videos, and they liked to keep it that way for now. After all, they weren't _officially_ dating yet anyways. Dean's feelings were still all over the place.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel looked at him with big eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Well, all that's been happening lately.."  
"What about it?"  
"Well, I mean, I think that we're getting there."  
"Where?"  
"Well um…" He cleared his throat.

"Oh, right." Cas chuckled. "Yeah, I think so, too.." He blushed slightly, looking down at his hands. "Are you sure that you..that you do?"  
"Yes, Cas. I'm pretty sure..I think."  
"You're _pretty sure_ you _think_? Dean, you're contradicting yourself."  
"Cas, I don't know." Dean chuckled. "But I do know there's something that I feel...you know me with feelings."  
"Yeah, you don't even show emotion." Cas replied. "You hate telling how you're feeling, or what you feel."

"Exactly. But you're different.." Dean lifted the beer to his lips. "In a good way."

"Mhm, alright." Cas sighed. "I'm just glad that we're talking at least. The few days we didn't killed me."  
"Yeah, me too, Cas. Hey, we should probably go to make our video shouldn't we?" Dean set his beer down, looking at Cas who nodded.  
"Yeah, probably. What are even going to do?"  
"Look at fan's suggestions..?"  
"Yeah, sure." Cas smiled, standing up as Dean did. "Let's go." They both walked to their recording room, settling down on the bed, Dean reaching to begin recording. Castiel had his phone out, twitter pulled up on the suggestions on twitter.

"Hey guys! We're back. Honestly, we had no clue what to do, so...we're going to find suggestions and pick the craziest game. Ready, Cas?"  
"Oh, hellll yeah! Let's do this. Here..hm, one suggestion is truth or dare." He looked to Dean, who shook his head.

"Nah, something crazy."

"Truth or dare could be crazy."  
"Yeah, but truth is boring. And you _always_ pick truth."  
"Whatever. Next one is...What Are The Odds. Apparently it's truth or dare without the truth."  
"Hm...no."  
"The Kissing Challenge?" Dean paused, his lips parted.

"No."  
"Alright...um, what about- ooh, blindfolded makeovers?"  
"Well, that could be crazy. Let's do it." Dean grinned. "We'll flip a coin. Whoever wins gets to do the make up first. I choose heads."  
"Tails for me, then." Dean then grabbed a coin from the table in front of them, one they kept there and always used in videos.  
"Now," he said, flipping it. "We decide. The two both leaned in, their foreheads accidentally touching, and for a minute, Dean just watched Cas before picking up the coin, letting out a huff. "Dammit, it's tails. Well, Cas, you get to give me a makeover first."  
"Perfect. Wait, where's the make up?"

"We have some."  
"What the hell? Why?" Cas asked.

"Reasons." Dean winked, disappearing for a moment. "Got it!" Dean threw down lots of make up onto the bed, a childish grin on his face.  
"Well, alright. Got a blindfold?"  
"That too!" Dean looked at the camera and winked, getting ready to put the blindfold on Cas. He slowly wrapped it around Cas' face, leaning closer to him to where Dean could smell his cologne, breathing in softly and closing his eyes. He could just do this all the time. Without the blindfolding part. Once Dean was done, he pulled back, examining Cas. "Can't see, can you?" Cas shook his head.

"No. It's pitch black."  
"Okay. Good." The makeup was all laid out around him and he reached out.

"What is this?"  
"Um, eyeshadow."  
"Okay, I'll start there. Come 'ere, honey." Cas teased, smirking. Dean rolled his eyes, leaning forward towards Cas. "Where are your damn eyes?" Cas held out a hand with the makeup thingy in it and Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Just put it somewhere, Cas."  
"Fine." He huffed, putting his other hand out and rubbing it against Dean's face. "Aha!" He then began to apply black eyeshadow to Dean's eyelids, smearing it just near his eyebrow and all over the side.

"Can I open?"  
"Not yet!" Cas continued to put black eyeshadow all over his eyelid, then the other. "I think now, yes."  
"Alright." Dean opened his eyes. Cas' hands moved to eyeliner.

"And..this?"  
"Eyeliner, Cas."  
"Oh. Close your eyes again." Dean closed his eyes, telling Cas he did. Cas then felt for his eyelids again, putting the eyeliner on, not even making a straight line. It curved all the way up to eyebrow, same with the opposite eye, but it went back to the outside of his eyelid.

"Done with that! Is this blush?"

"Yes, Cas."  
"Great!" He gets the brush, applying the blush to Dean's face, getting some on his nose, then not even getting his left cheek. "Okay..is this lipstick?"  
"Yep." Dean sighed as Cas put his fingers gently on Dean's lips, sucking in a breath.

"Yes, those are your..your lips." Cas sloppily applied the lipstick, it smudging on the corner, making a big circle around his lips instead of on them. When moving the stick, he accidentally got some on Dean's chin, putting the lid on. "Think I'm done." Cas took off the blindfold, eyes widening as he burst into laughter. "Oh my-!"  
"How bad do I look?" Cas pointed to a mirror, Dean grabbing it, laughing also. "Oh, God, Cas!" Dean couldn't hide the laughter. "You suck!"

"I was blindfolded! What do you expect!?" Dean laughed as he looked at Cas, then at the camera. "My turn."

The rest of the video consisted of Dean giving Cas his makeover, the two looking like complete fools in the end, goofing around the entire time, telling jokes. Near the end, they talked about the viral video that Dean had caused. Dean told them that him and Cas were currently figuring everything out, but Destiel was _not_ real. After hours in the editing room, Dean and Cas finally had their video up for the world to see. He leaned back in the chair, sighing.

"Man, this is fun...but sometimes, it's a lot of work." Dean yawned.

"Yeah, it really is." Cas replied as he chuckled. "I enjoy doing it with you though, Dean."  
"Wouldn't rather do it with anyone else." He grinned, standing up, Cas in the doorway. "You know...everything that's happened, it's crazy."  
"Sure is.." Dean moved closer, only inches away from Cas. "But…"  
"But what, Dean?" Castiel asked, his breathing ragged as Dean was so close to him.  
"I don't mind it."  
"You don't?" Cas tilted his head, his eyes searching Dean's.  
"Nope. Not at all. At first, I did..like, a lot. But I don't anymore. I actually kind of," Dean bit his lip, thinking. "Like it."  
"Oh? Do you, now?"

"Yeah.." Dean's eyes lowered to Castiel's lips, then flicked back up to his eyes. Cas noticed. "I- sorry, Cas, I-" All of a sudden, Dean had pressed himself forward, crushing his lips against Cas', cutting himself off. His hands gravitated to Castiel's waist as he pulled him against him, their lips molded together in a gentle kiss. After a few moments, Dean pulled away, face flushed as he searched his eyes. "Cas, I'm sorry, I..I didn't mean to." Cas cut him off by shaking his head, placing a feather light kiss to the corner of his lips.  
"No..it's okay, Dean. Really. But I understand if you need more time…." Dean nods slowly, moving his hand to gently rest it against Castiel's cheek.

"Yeah, maybe...but, Cas, I do..want this to happen." He smiled softly at Cas, who smiled back.

"Me, too..God, I don't know for how long, but I just- Dean, I've always been in love with you."  
"I know." Dean chuckled softly, removing his hand from Cas' cheek and walking off to their shared room, sliding his shirt over his head. It was ten o'clock, and he was tired. Cas probably was, too, it'd been a long day. He slipped into his pajama pants after shedding his jeans, crawling into bed and looking at Cas as he walked in the room. Dean flashed a smile, his eyes raking Castiel's tired body.

"Night, Dean.." Cas yawned, walking over to his bed. He was already in his pajamas.  
"Hey, wait.."  
"What?" Cas asked, turning to face Dean.

"Come here…" Castiel slowly nodded, walking over beside Dean's bed, a light blush on his cheeks as Dean lightly reached out and grabbed his waist, pulling him onto the bed beside him. Cas had to admit, Dean was quite comfy. As Dean pulled Cas closer until their bodies were fit together, Cas adjusted himself so he was now facing Dean, their noses brushing. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he thought about their kiss, how soft Dean's lips were against his.

"Good night, Dean…" Cas told him, smiling softly.

"Night, Cas. Hey-"

"What?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"The uh.." Cas blushed. "The kiss." He admitted, eyes searching Dean's.

"Me, too." Came Dean's response after a few minutes, causing Cas to grin.

"It was nice…" He murmured sleepily, snuggling close to Dean. It felt nice, being in his arms like this. He never wanted to leave from this position. But Cas knew come morning, they'd have to.

"It was." Dean replied in a whisper, gently kissing Castiel's neck, causing him to release a sigh. "Well, goodnight, Cas. Sweet dreams."

"You, too…" And with that, his eyes fluttered shut into a dreamless sleep.

 _ **A/N- If I'm being honest, I accidentally messed up at the blindfolded makeovers part. I accidentally started writing it to where Cas was blindfolding Dean ~ Lol, I'm silly. I was extremely tired when I wrote this, though, so it's not entirely my fault. Heh. Anyway, I'll most likely have a chapter up tomorrow!**_

 _ **PS~ I feel so proud of myself, getting the chapters written early ^~^ if I keep this up, I'll be able to post daily and not be so stressed! Bai! 3**_

 _ **Update: Okay, so I had this chapter ready to post the day after chapter three, but I never got to my laptop to do it for the next few days. Hopefully I'll have chapter five up tomorrow. So sorry, school is busy!**_

 _ **Edit: So sorry everyone. I unexpectedly had to travel to Michigan for my Great Grandmother's funeral, and just got back yesterday. I'll hopefully have chapter five up tomorrow or the next day...let's hope.**_


End file.
